Un completo idiota
by InfinityIsTooMuch
Summary: Sherlock Holmes no era como los demás, no, y eso me aterra y a la vez me atrae, el es como el fuego y el hielo, brillante, ingenioso, incomprendido y me atrevo a llamarlo un completo idiota, si, el gran detective puede leer tu vida en una mancha de tu corbata pero no es capaz de notar que... Estoy enamorado de él.


Fui despertado por el melodioso sonar de un violín, cualquiera se habría enfadado ya que era de madrugada pero... Oh, ese violín, ése sonido, anunciando que un genio se encontraba pensando, tocando con tanta delicadeza que, el sonido simulaba viajar con la brisa otoñal, deslizándose suavemente, moldeándose con fragilidad, acariciando suavemente tu oído, me vi tentado a levantarme pues mis ojos querían apreciar al genio tocando ese bendito instrumento, fui, aun en pijama, siendo guiado por las notas que hablaban por Sherlock, al verme ahí, noté que Sherlock estaba frente el espejo, con los ojos cerrados, seguía vestido, supuse que, como costumbre suya no había dormido ni disponía a hacerlo, su melodía era dramática, rápida, fascinante, no notó mi presencia puesto que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, disfrutaba aquel placentero sonido, mi ángel solitario, parecía volar lleno de plenitud, notas largas, nostálgicas, deslizaba el arco en las cuerdas tan lento, tan cuidadoso, apasionado, sus movimientos eran naturales parecía estarle haciendo el amor al dichoso instrumento de madera, me vi envuelto en celos de como lo tocaba, mi piel moría por un roce, por sentir su calor y él se burlaba de ella en la forma que tomaba la madera, inútilmente, esta no sentía, no tenía la necesidad de sentirle, no podía disfrutar de aquel toque Celos de como su rostro obtenía aquel brillo, esa expresión, de cómo sudaba ¿por qué sudaba? Contemple su piel, con esa ligera capa de sudor, note en su cuello su vena palpitante, la excitación que este contenía ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se le agitaba la respiración? Obligándolo a abrir su boca para jalar aire, note como en esa inhalación se lleno de vida, apreté los puños, frustrado? Quizá... Observe sus labios, rojos, resecos ya por el aire que resbalaba por ellos, sentí celos incluso del inocente aire ¿por qué era capaz de resecarle los labios? Se los lamio, note que los míos ya estaban secos, trague, me había vuelto a perder en ellos, me pasaba seguido, cada vez que los miraba, el deseo creció dentro de mí, deseo de presionar mis labios en estos, de ser yo quien resbalaba entre ellos, de ser yo quien le provocaba el sudor, la agitación de su respiración, el gesto de satisfacción, yo y solo yo, era enfermizo, insano, pero eran mis deseos, dominados fuertemente por la razón, privándome de hacerlos realidad, porque, Sherlock Holmes no era como los demás, no y eso me aterra y a la vez me atrae, el es como el fuego y el hielo, brillante, ingenioso, incomprendido y me atrevo a llamarlo un completo idiota, si, el gran detective puede leer tu vida en una mancha de tu corbata pero no es capaz de notar que... Estoy enamorado de él.

El nudo aun se presenta en mi garganta, y mis lagrimas aun quieren hacerle compañía, caer junto con él, por eso temo, temo al rechazo, temo a estar cerca de él y luego, verme obligado a apartarme de él, otra vez, caer en la soledad, ahi donde la vida me sobra, donde la felicidad me fue arrebatada inconscientemente por mi propia protección, caer en su ausencia, aferrándome en su presencia, en cualquier cosa que pudiera traerlo de vuelta aunque sea su aroma o bien, vagos recuerdos de él en mi mente.

Justo ahi, donde el paraíso se transformo en un infierno siendo iniciado por su nombre grabado con oro sobre la gélida roca negra, en su tumba, temo volver a extrañarlo y si, temo aquello pero lo que más me aterra es su indiferencia, que no le importe, lo mire, Sherlock Holmes, el inexpresivo Sherlock, manteniendo al margen sus emociones, reprimiendo toda emoción humana, mi Sherlock, mi héroe, que ciertas veces parecía villano, como son todos, esa es la diferencia entre los otros y Sherlock, que él no se miente a sí mismo, sabe que no por salvar una vida es un héroe, reconoce la ira en su interior, el odio, no se engaña, como hacemos todos, llamándonos héroes incluso Dioses solo por hacer algo bien, creemos que por obrar bien una vez, el mundo -y nosotros- olvidamos nuestras malas acciones, solo para sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos algo que Sherlock no necesita Y eso lo convertía en el hombre más humano que conozco. Lo admiro, lo quiero.

Su fría mirada busca la mía, cuando la encuentra, algo dentro de mí se hace pequeño, quizá mi fuerza de voluntad, no estoy seguro, lo miro, perdiéndome dentro de sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo y tan profundos como el infinito, de un momento a otro mi mente fantasea con oler su bufanda, su arma; con escabullirme entre sus brazos, y su abrigo, quedando, yo envuelto en el, abrazándolo con fuerza, clavando mi barbilla en su cuello y el rodeándome con sus brazos "John" era su voz, grave, llamándome "John" aun mas fuerte pero igual de suave que un susurro "John!" grita, salí de mis pensamientos, el se encontraba sentado en su sofá, yo seguía ahi de pie, en pijama, descalzo.

"si?" dije en un hilo de voz, el no noto mi innumerable esfuerzo por parecer relajado, contemplaba el espejo, lleno de notas, fotografías, evidencia y pensamientos difíciles de comprender.

"He dicho que me des mi celular" dijo, con un tono de arrogancia natural ya en él, no replique, ni me queje, solo obedecí. "Donde está?" inquirí, estando frente a él, rodo los ojos. "En mi saco, bolsa izquierda... Interior" respondió, bufe, introduje mi mano luego de acercármele, me puse algo nervioso, mi mano tocaba los pliegues de su camisa y, debajo de esta sentía lo firme de su pecho, era un movimiento rápido, meter la mano, tomar el móvil, dárselo y ya, sin embargo, me pareció eterno, o quizá estaba deslizando mi mano muy despacio, finalmente di con el bolsillo, introduje mi mano, mire a Sherlock, seguía mirando sus apuntes, concentrado, cosa que me distrajo, tome su teléfono pero mi mano no estaba en una posición adecuada como para sacarlo, me acerque más, note que Sherlock no hizo ninguna expresión o algo, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, solté su artefacto Rindiéndome, acomode mi mano delicado y justo antes de volver a tomar el celular y.. Y lo sentí.

"¿cómo pude ser tan idiota y no notarlo?" hablé, mirando al detective perplejo, el parpadeo y me miro luego de nuevo al espejo "¿qué?" buscaba entre los apuntes, notas y fotografías, frustrado, sin comprender, oh Sherlock... "John, no tengo..." comenzó a protestar, odiaba que yo supiera algo que el ignoraba y que aun me tomara en el tiempo en decírselo... (En cuanto a casos) no pude evitar sonreír levemente, saque mi mano de su bolsillo, me miro confundido, irritado, sorprendido, por primera vez el rostro de ese hombre expresaba algo, baje mi mano en busca de la suya, la tome por la muñeca, su rostro se relajo.

"Tu pulso" respondí, su pulso era la respuesta a todo nuestro enigma, note la sorpresa en su rostro, sus pupilas dilatadas, abrió la boca, iba a hablar pero las palabras no salieron, frunció el entrecejo y me miro, intrigado, sentí como su mano se movía libre de mi, ésta se deslizo y presiono sus dedos en mi muñeca, tocando mis venas, sintiendo mi pulso, sintiendo como mi corazón le gritaba lo que mi razón me obligaba a callar.

Me miro, comprendió, lo vi en su mirada, era esa mirada que pocas veces utilizaba, como cuando miraba a una familia rencontrándose con un familiar anteriormente secuestrado, una mirada profunda, con un brillo de felicidad. "Eres un completo idiota" lo acusé, el curveo sus labios sonriendo.


End file.
